TYTYNUKAI: Junya Side Story
by Fvvn
Summary: "Hehehe. Hidupmu takkan bisa tentram selama tubuhku belum jadi abu."


**Juvenile Remix milik Isaka Kotaro (Author) dan Osuga Megumi (Ilustrator)**

 **TYTYNUKAI**

 **Rating T (Untuk adegan tac mendydyck)**

 **Genre: Parody**

 **Warning: Drabble, Alternatif Ending, Penistaan Inukai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ada pekerjaan baru untuk kalian."

Junya duduk dalam mode bos-bos besar, di atas sofa kumal, di dalam kantor sempit yang kotor, di depan seorang pemilik berwajah cengcorang yang tersenyum licik melihat selembar cek bernominal besar disodorkan sebagai DP mereka.

"Oh astaga~" suara yang dipermainkan layaknya wanita keluar dari mulut Iwanishi yang tajam, "Apakah tugasnya spesial sampai diberi sebanyak ini, wahai tuan besar?"

"Ya. Karena tugasnya lebih sulit daripada membunuh target. Kita tidak akan melakukan itu, sekarang."

"Hei, Hei!" ketukan di pinggir meja dengan kepalan tangan yang tak sabar, "Ini kantor jasa pembunuh bayaran, kau tahu dengan jelas kan?"

"Aku tahu," Junya masih bersilang kaki, menjawab sekadarnya, "Makanya aku butuh Semi untuk membunuh _image_ , bukan jasad."

"Tsk!" Iwanishi bersandar kembali pada kursinya dengan perasaan kesal, "Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan bocah sepertimu yang menghamburkan uang hanya untuk kegiatan senggang seperti ini."

"Makanya," Junya berdiri dari sofa, tersenyum ringan, mengibas cek yang sanggup membuat bola mata Iwanishi berkelok ke kiri dan kanan, "Lakukan saja seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kau tahu lah siapa target yang kumaksud."

Iwanishi melirik koran bulan lalu yang masih ia simpan di atas mejanya. Koran yang memberitakan kasus kehebohan dimana seorang ninja bertudung telinga kelinci tiba-tiba saja melayang dari atas langit-langit podium tempat sang perdana menteri pidato, memberi sambutan dan petuah. Gerakannya begitu cepat-sangat cepat sampai otak para pemerhati pun belum sempat bekerja kala pedangnya menari mengelilingi tubuh sang pemimpin yang diagungkan massa.

memang tidak ada darah yang mengotori lantai pada saat itu. hanya sobekan kain-kain yang tanggal dari sesosok tubuh, tak menyisakan sesuatu apapun yang menutupi. dan mengundang gelak tawa anak-anak kecil yang kebetulan hadir di lokasi.

 _"Wow Inukai sungguhan punya titit!"_

 _"Kukira dia juga punya yang lain wowwww!"_

 _"Titit Inukai live action!"_

 _"Itu titit Inukai wooowwww!"_

Salah seorang ibu kontan membekap mulut anaknya yang tidak lihat situasi barang sedikit. Antara ingin melirik atau menyumpah karena bisa-bisanya ia berharap titit Inukai terdisplay lebih lama di atas panggung yang megah. Dasar wanita.

Inukai yang diteriaki membeku dalam kacamata berkabut total. Salah seorang _bodyguard_ tak lama membentangkan handuk bercetak wajah sang perdana menteri untuk membungkus tubuh malang tersebut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa pak?"

"..."

Junya yang menonton dari siaran berita pada saat itu hanya bisa cengengesan mengusap setitik airmata, "Hehehe. Hidupmu takkan bisa tentram selama tubuhku belum jadi abu."

Saat itu bukanlah kejadian yang pertama.

Bisa terlihat dari bagaimana riak wajah Inukai yang mulai terbiasa namun tetap syok dan amat lelah.

"Dasar anjing negara. Ini cuman hidangan pembuka. Janjiku sedari awal tidak akan pernah kulanggar."

.

.

.

"Oh ya satu lagi." Iwanishi tertampar saat suara yang familiar itu belum juga berhenti merasuki gendang telinganya, "Tolong yang selanjutnya berhenti memakaikan Semi atribut kelinci sesuai _kink_ anehmu itu. Aku tidak mau lho bocah itu dikenali sebagai mesum yang hobi menelanjangi perdana menteri."

"MAKANYA BERHENTILAH MEMINTA RIKUES YANG SEPERTI INI, DASAR!"

Junya tergelak, merasa terhibur dengan sisi emosional om tua yang berhasil dipancingnya.

"Kalau tak suka kau kan tinggal menolak saja padahal," mengerling sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, "Aku bisa cari orang lain yang bersedia untuk dibayar mahal."

"Dasar bocah sial!"

.

.

.

"Berani-beraninya bermain seceroboh ini dengan uang!"

Iwanishi hanya bisa menggigit lidahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Junya Side Story: Continue**


End file.
